Biersack's Sister
by WretchedandWild
Summary: Laicey Biersack has it all, Amazing Brother, Incredible career, Wonderful friends, but what happens when as she and her brother grow up and their band, screaming fans and relationships try to pull the two apart? Will their bond fall to pieces or will it only become stronger?


**BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY!**

I do **NOT **own any of the characters from Black Veil Brides or anyone actually associated with them or the titles of tours and songs by them. I am going to try to stick to real facts (for the most part) about the band.

The only characters and/or other things i own are the made up ones (or things that I put in a disclaimer stating are mine)

Please keep in mind that this story is a **FANFICTION** and that is all it will ever be.

Now that you completely understand, please enjoy and leave comments and vote? I wanna know what you guys like about it, want to see in it, and anything else you have to say about this story.

**HAPPY READING!**

- Some Time in my Childhood -

I looked up into my brother's bright blue eyes as he spoke to me.

"Laicey, one day we're gonna be famous you and me."

I laughed at him.

"Andy, do you know how hard that would be? I mean fame is almost impossible to come by. And besides what would we be doing?"

He grinned at me. "We, baby sister, are going to make music."

- Four Years Ago -

"Andy! Wake up! Today's the day!" I shook my brother in an attempt to wake him up. Nothing. He didn't so much as even roll over. He's such a bum. I decided to pull out the big guns and not waste time trying to be nice. I ran out of his room and straight into mine to get ear plugs and my secret air horn, that if he could find he would destroy, and then returned to get his lazy butt out of bed. I stuck the plugs in my ears and then hit the button on the horn and burst into laughter, as I ran to rehide it, because he had fallen out of bed when I scared him. A few moments later I returned to his room ready to start explaining myself.

"Laicey! Was that really necessary? You could have been nicer about waking me up!"

"Nice would have taken all morning and we don't have all morning. We have places we need to be, and things we need to do. Do you even know what today is?"

He groaned and rubbed one eye as he responded. " I dunno, Tuesday? What time is it?"

I sighed, "You're hopeless." And with that I walked out of the room and towards the stairs but right before I reached them I stopped and called behind me. "You better be downstairs in five minutes! I'm counting!"

I got downstairs and made myself some coffee and right as the timer went off signalling the end of Andy's five minutes there he was walking in to pour himself some cereal.

"So Laice, you gonna tell me why today is so important that I have to be up at.." he glanced at his phone, "..8:30 in the morning?"

"You really don't know?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"Today is the day our first tour beigins."

I watched as his eyes went a dark blue as he got frustrated at himself for not remembering.

"Shit! Laicey how could I forget?!"

"I don't know. I'm not you, how am I supposed to know what goes through that strange, strange little head of yours?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to collect his thoughts. "Okay, so what do we need to do before we leave?"

I sighed. "Oh big brother, you have no idea.. We need to double check that we've got everything packed and ready, we need to call up the guys and make sure they're up and ready, we have to make sure all the equipment is set for being hauled all over the country, again, I need my songbook so I can write whatever I feel like and maybe, if you're lucky, let you claim it. And.." I paused to breathe. "...we have to do all of this before noon today, because our first show is tonight, right here in Cincinatti."

Andy's jaw hit the floor. I smiled.

"Don't look so shocked. You knew this was coming."

'I didn't know we would have so much to do the morning of! I thought all I had to do was walk out onstage and start singing. You're the one that's been taking care of all the major details."

"You still need to have an idea of what's going on. Andy how do you expect to lead four outher guys to the hall of fame if you dont even know what to do before you get to 'walk out onstage and start singing'. You gotta use your brain. I can't do everything for you, I'm supposed to be the little sister. Remember?"

He sighed then got up and put his bowl away. "How did you get to be so smart?

I smiled. "Well you see this amazing guy with gazelle legs taught me all kinds of stuff so I guess from him."

"I don't have gazelle legs."

"Okay so giraffe legs. Either way you're freaking tall. I mean look at you, you're like seven feet tall."

"Laicey, I'm only six-two." He walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs towards his room and I followed.

"And to me six-two equals giant. If you haven't noticed im kind of short so it's even worse for me."

"You're not that short. C'mon Laice have some confidence, you're fairly tall for a girl."

"You call being five-six tall? I'm like so totally short."

Andy pulled open his closet door and grabbed a random vest to wear and then grabbed a pair of pants before stepping into his bathroom and talking through the door. "Yes valley girl I so totally do."

I burst into laughter and walked away to my own room to change out of my own pajamas. After about two seconds of debate I was pulling on a black tank top with my blue bikini top underneath, a pair of shorts that just barely covered my ass, and my favorite pair of black combat boots. I opened my door to go back to my brother's room and suddenly I was screaming as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me from my bathroom, through my room, through his room, and into his bathroom where he sat me on the counter and promptly burst into laughter.

"OH MY GOD ANDY! Was that really necessary?!"

He fought to catch his breathe then responded with a smirk on his face. "Absolutely. I had to get my revenge for you waking me up with an air horn."

"Of course you did.."

"Yep. now sit still so I can do your makeup."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's not a strange sentence to hear your brother say.."

"Oh hush you know what I mean."

"Do I? Do I really?"

"You may wear your makeup thick but it needs to be thicker."

I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Isn't it thick enough already?!"

"Absolutely not! This tour isn't jazz, it's rock and roll and you need to look the part."

I rolled my eyes at him again. I have the strangest brother ever.. "Fine. Do what you deem necessry, but!" I paused for dramatic effect. "Do NOT ruin my face! Or else you better stay hidden away for the rest of your days."

"Yes sir!"

"Sir? Um Andy I'm a girl in case you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I know you are. Now sit still, shut up, close your eyes, and prepare to become a masterpiece!"

- Two hours and lots of makeup and warpaint later -

I stared at myself in the mirror and then at Andy and then back at me again. Hot damn I look good with this much makeup on! "Two things. For one, where did you learn to do makeup anyway? And two, how did you do this?!"

"A magician never shares his secrets."

I grinned at him. "Well then I guess it's a good thing you're a musician. You can tell me your secrets."

Andy rolled his eyes at me and then got really serious. "You really want to know?"

I just looked at him.

"Well brace yourself, these are some pretty intense secrets."

I decided to humour him and hopped onto the counter again and went completely silent as I waited for him to speak.

He smiled at me and then spoke in a whisper in an attempt to remain serious but the laugh was obvious in his voice. "First I watched mom."

"Uh huh?"

"Then I practiced, and then... I watched videos on Youtube."

My jaw dropped. "That's it?"

"Yep! Now if you're done quizzing me about makeup, because let's be honest we have more important things to do, I'm going to call the guys and make sure they aren't running behind. You can check our bags, and I'll have Ashley check the equipment since its at his place."

"Got it! But, Andy, one more thing?"

"What?"

I hopped down and gave him a hug. "Thank you for my face, and being confident enough to do all of this and pushing me to have more confidence, and well for just always being there."

"No problem." Andy smiled and then kissed the top of my head. "Now get a move on. we only have.." He glanced at his phone. "One hour till noon."

"Kay."

I walked out of his room and downstairs to the living room where our bags were and opened them to start making sure everything was packed. Then come to find out Andy had packed everything but pants. Good job big brother. Then I realized that I had forgotten socks. Go me! (Please note the sarcasm here.) Wow Andy and I are two winners when it comes to packing. I sighed and dragged my ass and my suitcase back upstairs to get socks and inform Andy of the missing pants. I got into my room and grabbed my socks, my tooth brush, my personal care products, and my makeup. and put them my bag. Only to turn around and realize I had nothing to sleep on and grabbed my pillow before heading to Andy's room, bag and pillow in tow.

"You forgot pants."

"Huh? Oh, Laicey, hold on a minute." He focused back on the phone he was talking into. "Okay so check the equipment and you better be packed. And Ash, call everyone els and check up on em. I gotta go help Laice." He paused then continued. "Okay, see you later," He hung up the phone then focused back on me. "Okay, what now? And Ash said hi."

"You forgot pants."

"No I didnt. I'm wearing them."

"Yeah, you're wearing them but you didn't pack any whatsoever. Also, don't forget to pack your toothbrush along with other personal hygene products, whatever they may be, your pillow, and your makeup and paint."

"I didn't pack pants?!"

"That's all you got out of that? No you didn't. But you need to, so get moving."

I walked out of the room and pushed my bag down the stairs before going down them myself. As I took a step onto the first stair I slipped and fell all the way down them.

"SHIT! That fucking hurt!"

Andy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I just fell down the stairs.. again."

"Oh, okay." He threw his pillow down at me and then came down to put his pants and stuff in his bag.

After getting everything put in our bags and making sure all the lights were out in the house we were walking out the door and were on our way to our very first tour.


End file.
